


y'know, like nya?

by v00doll



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger Management, Comfort fic, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Furry, GAME OVER Timeline (Homestuck), Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I mean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Roleplay, Swearing, also light blood mentions ig, chatfic, hell yeah, its pretty canon compliant but i might slip up, jades anger issues vs nepetas healthy communication, shes just such a good friend to everyone ill die on this hill, so thats my excuse 4 any innacuracies, weird kids being weird, with tha comfort characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v00doll/pseuds/v00doll
Summary: local furries encounter one another and become fast friends aka how many cat puns can i think of aka trying to emulate characters correctly when one of them has very little canon dialogue and the other is constantly misrepresented aka check the tags
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> i don't remember jade and nep's canon interactions if they even had any (ignoring davepetasprite^2) so sorry if you're currently or recently reading/read hs and are cringing at this first-meeting plotline but i just wanted to write something cute. i couldn't decide on a point in the timeline for this to take place in but probably just a little while before the start of the game
> 
> anyway catgirl/doggirl solidarity

arsenicCatnip began pestering gardenGnostic at 20:24:11

GG: really?? right now?? how are you ALL so ANNOYING

AC: :33< ?://

GG: look, i'm sorry to be mean or whatever but i am REALLY not in the mood for you guys and all your bullshit right now!!

GG: so can you just LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE??

AC: :33< wow sorry

AC: :33< *ac shrinks back at the human's outburst, drawing in on herself*

GG: are you kidding me

AC: :33< no!! >:((

AC: :33< just because you're being a sourpuss right meow doesn't mean i have to drop my purrfectly adorable roleplaying gimm-lick!

AC: :33< it makes me happy!

AC: :33< and furankly, while i get that you're angry, I don't think it's very fur of mew to take it out on me!

GG: very fur?

AC: :33< fair

GG: oh! hahaha

GG: yeah ok i'm sorry i snapped

GG: i'm not mad at you, you seem very nice! i'm just

GG: having a reeeeaalllly hard time right now

GG: or right meow i guess

AC: :33< :DD

GG: who are you anyway?

GG: i don't think we've ever talked

AC: :33< true! i've never trolled mew befur

AC: :33< in fact i think i've only ever mew-ssaged you furiend rose, and even then it's usually to talk to jaspurrs

AC: :33< i thought it was high time fur me to start chatting with the rest of you! guess i caught mew at a bad time *ac's ears flatten to her head*

GG: yeah, i guess. geeze, how many of you guys are there anyway? it feels like you never stop coming!

AC: :33< i guess we are a purretty big group clawmpared to yours

AC: :33< we aren't all mean though!! i purromise!

GG: yeah i get it i get it

GG: you do seem really nice! i'm sorry for being so angry when i saw your message >:(

AC: :33< mew already said that silly! do you want to talk about it at all? :33?

GG: not really

GG: right now all i want is to distract myself so i don't have to deal with feeling...

GG: ALL THAT

GG: because it's just so much!! and nothing even HAPPENED when i really think about it! it was just a million little things all piling up and i just got more and more frustrated

GG: and i KNOW that there's nothing actually worth getting so worked up about and that just makes me even MORE frustrated and then your dumb friend tried to talk to me

GG: the one with the grey text

GG: he's just the worst!! and i kind of blew up in his face and then he just made fun of me for being like

GG: man, what did he say??

GG: whatever, he was a jerk!

GG: so...yeah. i got really frustrated over a bunch of tiny things going wrong and then even more frustrated about not having any single thing to actually be frustrated about and even MORE mad about some creep being a dick about it all!

GG: wow, sorry to infodump :(

AC: :33< don't worry about it!

AC: :33< man that sucks. do mew feel any better now though? i find that venting to my furiends always helps me :))

GG: well, maybe a little bit.

GG: thanks for that. ugrrhhhh i'm just really wound up

AC: :33< well, what mewsually helps you calm down?

AC: :33< i like to go running with my cat, Pounce! :33 that's her face hehe

AC: :33< i usually end up having to carry her home after though. even when she isn't carrying me, she gets soooo tired!! *ac rolls her eyes fondly*

GG: wow, she sounds like a really weird cat! haha

GG: i have a dog, his name is bec! he is such a good boy most of the time, but it can be stressful dealing with him sometimes too.

GG: hmmmm i guess i like cartoons? mostly older ones but i'm not picky. they're comforting! i don't really know what i do to blow off steam though

GG: oooo! sometimes i listen to angry music!

AC: :33< omg!!!! me too!!

AC: :33< oh man this is so exciting!! nyan of my furiends like any of the same genres as i do so i never have anyone to talk about or exchange mewsic with! :DD

GG: no way!! who are some of your favourite bands???? :o

AC: :33< oh uh

AC: :33< i don't think you'd know any of them actually

AC: :33< ahh that sounds so pretentious, i didn't mean it like that i just

AC: :33< most of them aren't in english :((

AC: :33< and they're kind of uh

AC: :33< hard to look fur!

GG: aw ok

GG: i really don't care about the language but if you're gonna be all nervous about it, it's ok

AC: :33< to be purrfectly honest i already have a few songs in mind for a playlist i want to make mew!

GG: really??

AC: :33< yeah!! it's just

AC: :33< kind of weirdly purrsonal?

AC: :33< and there's also a LOT of stuff going on here at the meowment

AC: :33< so i've had to put a clawt of things on hold

GG: ohhhh i get it

GG: no worries!

GG: it's so sweet of you to even do that in the first place! :)

AC: :33< *ac flushes happily and leans down to butt her cheek against the human's*

GG: wow

GG: ok timeout i was imagining you as like a humanoid catgirl up to this point

GG: what are you roleplaying as? and i mean this nicely sorry

AC: :33< no worries!! :33 i usually roleplay as my sona who just goes by my online handle, which you know already. she's a fierce huntress who stalks the wilds with a sharp eye and an even sharper claw stained with the blood of her prey!

AC: :33< i can't really decide what animal she should be but she does look and act a lot like a big cat so that works :33

GG: ah cool

GG: man this is actually great!

GG: none of my friends are furries or really get the whole furry thing

GG: and they're all super nice about it! dave even makes me funny art sometimes!! and that's nice and all, but like,

GG: it isn't the same!

GG: y'know?

AC: :33< i do know!! i have had people be rude to me about it too, but i don't mind! it doesn't matter what they think, beclaws it makes ME happy and that's what meowtters! >:))

GG: haha yeah! fuck everyone who's mean!!

AC: :33< hehe

AC: :33< so what's yours?

GG: what's my what?

AC: :33< what animal is your fursona?

AC: :33< if mew have one

GG: oh!! she's a dog!

GG: a white husky to be specific! i could never decide if i wanted to be a dog like bec or a wolf so i settled on a husky because they look like wolves, kind of, sort of. i never really bothered to think of a name because she's just...well she's kind of just me!

AC: :33< cool!!

GG: i've never really roleplayed before either

GG: mostly just because i never had anyone who wanted to do it with me and now i guess i just feel like it's too late to get properly into it

AC: :33< it's nefur too late!! do you want to try?

GG: uhh sure! why not?

GG: how should we start? 

AC: :33< well, my furiend and i usually start by setting up the scene we want to act out

GG: hmmm, i'm a dog and you're a big cat huntress

GG: ooh i know! we could be out hunting together

AC: :33< no! wait! we're out hunting separately and that's how we meet!

GG: it's perfect!!

GG: so... who starts?

AC: :33< can i start?? i love setting the scene!

GG: ok sure go ahead!!

AC: :33< *the mighty huntress stalks through the underbrush, paws falling as silent as death upawn the soft, mulchy earth. Only her breath gives her away. The huffs that escape her maw, still slick and brown with the blood of her last kill, are quiet, but not quiet enough, as she moves in on the prey that begins to barely suspect her presence*

GG: *as the huntress finally corners the unsuspecting baby bunny, suddenly, a howl pierces the air! a feral beast darts into the clearing before the former can blink, and snatches the bunny into her jaws, chomping it down in a matter of seconds*

AC: :33< >:oo *the huntress snarls* who dares?!

GG: hehehe *the white streak wipes blood from her jowls and straightens up on her hind legs, drawing herself up to her full height. her snow-white fur is striking against the murky foliage as she laughs* hmm? i thought these woods were fair game!

AC: :33< *the wildcat growls and leans back on her haunches to speak, mirroring the canine's casual demeanor but with open hostility* you disrupted my hunt. sure, the woods are neutral territory but that goes a bit against common decency, don't you think?

GG: oh yeah? *her tail swishes lowly from side to side* and what are you going to do about it?

AC: :33< we don't need to fight here *the huntress says in a generous act of mercy*

AC: :33< timeout

AC: :33< aw man, i have to go!

GG: what? but we barely got started!!

AC: :33< i know, i know, but my furiend needs my help with something really really important and i need to go help him :((

GG: awwww okay, you better go help him out then :(

GG: can we talk later though? this was a lot of fun!

AC: :33< of course!! i can't just let you get away with stealing my prey after all ;))

GG: haha, maybe i will make it up to you later with a feast in my den

GG: or something :P

AC: :33 

GG: and also! um

GG: thank you for being understanding after we got off on the wrong foot

GG: or paw i gues hehe

GG: i'm glad we can still be friends!!

AC: :33< aww, don't meowntion it!

AC: :33< until next time!!

GG: byeee <3 

AC: :33< :oo !!! <3

arsenicCatnip ceased trolling gardenGnostic at 21:07:33


	2. part the second

adiosToreader began trolling arsenicCatnip at 21:05:02

AT: hEY uHH,,,

AT: sORRY tO bOTHER yOU bUT cAN yOU cOME hELP mE oUT wITH sOMETHING?

AC: :33< can it wait? i'm kind of talking to someone.

AT: nOT rEALLY

AC: :33< what happened?

AT: i KIND OF,

AT: gOT STUCK, iN THE PAPER-WASTE CHUTE, iN THE ABLUTION BLOCK,,,

AT: tHAT IS TO SAY i SLIPPED AND FELL INTO IT BECAUSE THE THING IS STUPIDLY HUGE FOR NO REASON

AT: aND MY HORNS GOT STUCK IN THE FRAME

AT: wHICH IS GOOD,,, bECAUSE i CANT FALL THE REST OF THE WAY DOWN THE CHUTE!!

AT: bUT, aLSO BAD BECAUSE i CANT MOVE EITHER, i'M JUST STUCK IN A WALL WITH MY HEAD STICKING OUT,

AT: aND i REALLY HAVE TO PEE!

AC: :33< what? meow does that even work?

AC: :33< actually don't tell me!!!!!!!! i really don't want to know!

AT: gOOd CALL,

AC: :33< whatevurr, weren't mew hanging out with equius? why can't he help you?

AT: i ASKED HIM ALREADY BUT,,,

AT: hE REFUSED TO COME IN,

AC: :33< oh yeah, he can be pawkward like that

AT: aND YOU ARE THE ONLY OTHER ONE STRONG ENOUGH TO LIFT ME,

AC: :33< ughh, fine, i'll come help mew out

AC: :33< hang in there!! >;33

AT: tHANKS!! }:)

arsenicCatnip ceased being trolled by adiosToreador at 21:06:02

centaursTesticle began trolling arsenicCatnip at 21:12:11

CT: D --> This is absurd.

CT: D --> Stop it at once

CT: D --> please

AC: :33< no?

AC: :33< it's funny! :PP

CT: D --> You are being e%ceptionally rude

AC: :33< you know what's really rude? texting about someone while they're right in front of you!

CT: D --> It's better than talking out loud so he could hear it

AC: :33< you're so weird!! if you're so uncomfurtable you should just leave or at least say so out loud to the both of us!

AC: :33< s33? i think he knows we're talking about him!!

AC: :33< this is so stupid!

CT: D --> You know what is really stupid?

CT: D --> putting magnets all over someone's legs

CT: D --> they serve no purpose save to 100k f001ish. You should be above this behaviour.

AC: :33< okay one?? it was HIS idea and he invited me to join in.

AC: :33< beclaws it's FUN!

AC: :33< and two, i don't think you have any grounds to dictate anybody's actions! especially magnet-related! you have him a giant magnet instead of a pelvic bone! why the hell would you even do that????

CT: D --> Language

AC: :33< sorry

CT: D --> And it was

CT: D --> much easier to build that way

AC: :33< oh, so mew were just feeling lazy while rebuilding our close friend's paralyzed legs?

CT: D --> Shut up

CT: D --> Joints are very hard to construct though I certainly don't e%pect you to understand that

AC: :33< yeah yeah, okaaaaaaaaaaaaay

CT: D --> I have been working on another, less

CT: D --> attraction dependent

CT: D --> model now that we are in less of a time crunch

AC: :33< purrfect!!

AC: :33< why don't you go work on it some more if you're so uncomfortable watching us deck out his sick robo-legs?

CT: D --> I

CT: D --> you can't tell me what to do

AC: :33< i know!

CT: D --> I am going to go do e%actly that

CT: D --> But just know that this means nothing

AC: :33< have fun!! <>

CT: D --> thank you <>

centaursTesticle ceased trolling arsenicCatnip at 21:16:11

gardenGnostic began pestering tentacleTherapist at 21:20:32

GG: hi rose!!!!

TT: Hello.

GG: wow, don't sound so excited, haha

TT: It's a gift.

TT: What's up? Any new prophecies to share? I'm at the edge of my seat here, fingers poised and ready to steeple pretentiously over one folded knee.

GG: not this time

GG: i don't think so, at least?

TT: Elaborate?

GG: you know the trolls, right? those weird creeps that like to bug us sometimes?

TT: It'd be pretty hard to forget. What happened this time?

GG: well, i was talking to one of them earlier

GG: she was actually like, super nice!! we talked for a long time

GG: she has kind of this cat gimmick, like she talks in cat puns and adds a cute little :33 kitty face before all her text

TT: Aw!

GG: you know her, right? she mentioned you

TT: Hmm. No, sorry I don't think I do. There's someone logged in my trollslum with "catnip" in their handle but I can't remember ever actually having a conversation with them.

TT: Or with any catgirls for that matter, unfortunately.

GG: hmmmmmmmmm

TT: Then again, they can be really weird a lot of the time. What did she say about me?

GG: that's what i came to talk to you about, actually!

GG: sorry to bring this back out of the blue, but your cat's still dead right?

TT: Dead as ever.

GG: she said that she usually contacted you to talk to him??

TT: Huh.

TT: Well, even if this wasn't weird enough already -which it was for the record- I think we can safely say this takes the cake.

GG: that cake doesn't know what hit it

TT: Indeed.

GG: psssh, "indeed"

GG: you're so posh all the time!! wow, look at me i'm rose, i use the word indeed in casual conversation unironically! hehe that was a joke btw

TT: Thanks, it's the need for attention.

TT: That was a joke by the way, just so we're on the same page about both being joking

GG: hehe i figured! you're not that hard to read, rose!!

GG: but anyway, it didn't occur to me to question it at first but a while after she left i realized and i thought

GG: wait a minute

GG: sooo... what's your take?

TT: To be honest I don't even have a guess.

TT: I didn't even make a pesterchum account until at least a year after Jaspers' tragic death.

GG: ughhhh this is so weird!!

TT: Wait a minute! Maybe it's something to do with that game you told me about!

GG: oh yeah!! man, it seems so obvious in retrospect!

TT: Hindsight is 20/20.

GG: that still doesn't make sense though, because we haven't played it yet.

GG: how could jaspers have talked to her without the game bringing him

GG: ill get back to you n a minte

TT: What?

TT: Jade, what are you talking about?

TT: ...

TT: Jade?

gardenGnostic is now an idle chum!

TT: Oh. Naptime, I guess.

TT: Sweet dreams!

tentacleTherapist ceased pestering gardenGnostic at 22:00:14

adiosToreador began trolling centaursTesticle at 21:47:44

AT: uHH, hEY,

AT: wERE DONE PLAYING WITH MAGNETS NOW, sO IF YOU STILL WANT TO HANG OUT, tHAT CAN HAPPEN WITHOUT A RISK TO YOUR DELICATE SENSIBILITIES,

CT: D --> What a coincidence. I am almost finished with your new lower half

CT: D --> you are welcome to come and take it for a

CT: D --> test run

CT: D --> if you want

AT: sURE, sOUNDS LIKE A PLAN! }:)

CT: D --> yes

CT: D --> Also

CT: D --> There is nothing "delicate" about me, and it angers me to hear you insinuate that my insistence on basic decency is some kind of prudishness

AT: hAHA,,,

AT: oKAY,,,?

CT: D --> good.

CT: D --> That said i would love to hang out

AT: cOOL, i'LL BE RIGHT OVER,

adiosToreador ceased trolling centaursTesticle at 21:55:03


	3. okay so basically

arsenicCatnip started trolling gardenGnostic at 22:07:00

AC: :33< hello!!

AC: :33< so I was just looking through some old art files and i found an old wolfgirl i drew fur a friend

AC: :33< and it reminded me of mew! :3 so i was wondering if you wanted to continue the scene we started earlier?

AC: :33<

AC: :33< hello?

AC: :33< aw ok, i'll check back later :(( 

AC: :33< sorry to bug mew 

arsenicCatnip ceased trolling gardenGnostic at 22:11:03 

GG: hello!!

GG: sorry, i just woke up! X( 

GG: oh youre gone… 

gardenGnostic ceased being trolled by arsenicCatnip at 22:11:49

gardenGnostic began pestering arsenicCatnip at 09:52:29

GG: hi!

GG: i know it's been a few days since we last talked but i just wanted to say hi!! hope it isn't too forward or anything but you seem like we could be really good friends and i just 

GG: wanted to talk to you more.

GG: i also made you a playlist!! just to beat you to the punch hehe :D 

GG: also kind of as an apology for missing you last time. i don't mean to read too much into things but you seemed kinda down?? i just wanted to say no you werent bugging me, that's all. 

AC: :33< oh wow 

AC: :33< first of all it's okay! don't worry ahaha i was fine ;33 

AC: :33< and i want to be good friends too!! 

GG: really?? :o 

AC: :33< really really!! :33 

GG: sick!! <3 ehehehe 

AC: :33< !!! 

AC: :33< oh yeah, what's this i hear about a playlist?? :?? 

GG: right! i kinda pulled an all-nighter picking songs i thought you might like plus a few of my favourites but it's ok because i was napping for so long the morning before and idk if you actually even like this shit or if you prefer more intense stuff. i kinda fell into a nostalgia spiral while making it hehe.

GG: anyway here!! :D https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37xdoMtljvpMWI9UdiN10i?si=S8jqKpfUQSqq9xgeuaSy4g 

AC: :33< oh uh 

GG: what is it?

AC: :33< cool!! 

AC: :33< and don't get me wrong this is so so so furry sweet of mew but uhhhh 

AC: :33< the page won't load

GG: wait what? 

AC: :33< it's just saying stuff about meow it doesn't recognize the website and nyasking me to download an app 

GG: oh you don't have spotify? whoops my bad haha guess i shouldn't have assumed 

GG: seems like a simple fix though 

AC: :33< hmm... 

AC: :33< wh 

AC: :33< fuck! 

GG: woah! ehe what's wrong?? 

AC: :33< spawtify is inclawmpatible with my computer :(( 

GG: well that's weird. i don't think i've ever heard of that happening. 

AC: :33< yeah it's happening right here on my screen. 

AC: :33< and after all that work mew said you put into it too!! aw i feel clawful! 

GG: don't worry about it!! it isn't your fault!! 

AC: :33< yea I know that but i still feel bad about it. :(( 

GG: i guess that can't be helped. :( sorry for making you feel bad? i guess? 

GG: i didn't think that could even happen though. it works on every kind of computer i have and my grandpa built most of them completely from scratch so i don't even know how the systems work together. 

AC: :33< that is really weird! 

GG: it sure is. 

GG: ... 

GG: say, if spotify isn't working out, what SHOULD i use to send you the playlist? it would be kind of a waste if you never got to listen to it. 

AC: :33< oh! um. 

AC: :33< i can't think of a specific site. probably one that i don't need to download. as long as i can just opawn it in my browser it should be purrfectly fine as far as i know! :33 

GG: alright! plus this way i can add the other song spotify didn't have hehe 

AC: :33< :DD 

GG: ooo while i have you here i did have a question! 

AC: :33< shoot! 

GG: pew pew! hehe anyway last time we talked, you said you were talking to jaspers through rose. 

GG: but she doesn't remember you? 

AC: :33< huh? that's uh 

AC: :33< OH!! oh. 

GG: and i don't think jaspers has come back to life yet either sooooo 

GG: i guess 

GG: how does timeline stuff work for you exactly? i get that it's possible to send things back and forth over the timeline. i do it with my pen pal jake! but that only works for physical objects, so i'm curious as to how you're sending messages. 

GG: it's okay, i'm just curious!! just wanted to make sure that was clear i guess haha 

GG: and i guess i was also curious as to why you were so cagey about your computer being weird? first the music artists and then the browser... 

GG: wait, you aren't an alien are you?? ahehehehe 

GG: uh hello 

GG: helloooooooo?? 

GG: im sorry i was just joking :( 

AC: :33< no no don't worry! 

AC: :33< i just left fur a bit but im back meow! ;33 

GG: what happened? 

AC: :33< okay so basikitty i'm an alien on a meowteor zooming through the void away from a game session that went furribly wrong and we escaped at the very last second 

GG: ohhh! that makes sense haha 

AC: :33< that's why my clawmputer is diffurent from yours! it's also the reason i can pick and choose pawints in your timeline to talk to mew. :33 all of us can actually, efuryone in the "trollslum" unless there's another rock of stray teens floating out here somewhere. i kinda doubt it hehe 

AC: :33< speaking of which, that's where i was just now 

AC: :33< in all honesty, we're kinda lost. none of us know what to do fur now since all we can do is hide from the monster chasing us and wait fur something new to happen. or at least that's what it feels like? 

AC: :33< and mew guys are important!! specifically your sgrub session!!! i think we mostly bug you all fur something to do but we're also furry curious to watch as much as we can! and i didn't know if we were supposed to be like 

AC: :33< secretive?? i guess about how we were from another planet? i dunno, i just didn't know if it was suppawsed to be treated like a big stinking deal or anything and i didn't want to mess anyathing up so just in case, i just went to ask our leader really quick if it mattered 

AC: :33< and then he got all mad and started calling me dumb and some other... 

AC: :33< mean things 

GG: what 

GG: oh no he FUCKING didn't 

GG: does really?? does he HAVE to be SUCH an asshole to everyone???? really? 

GG: that isn't cool! that is SO incredibly not cool! what makes him feel like it's ok to be a bully to you out of absolutely nowhere?!! GUH that guy makes my blood boil!! 

AC: :33< aw cmon, i'm a tough cookie! 

AC: :33< and even if he is rude a lot of the time, i try nyat to hold it against him. he's dealing with a lot right meow and we've been furiends long enough fur me to know he doesn't really mean it ;33 

GG: that still doesn't make it okay for him to pick on you! 

GG: especially if he's your leader!! a leader should always be kind and respectful to their troops and earn their following that way! 

GG: and you're one of the nicest people i've ever met. i know you're tough, but i still think you deserve better. from both a leader and a furiend. 

GG: oh man it's catching!! 

GG: CAT-ching hehehe 

AC: :33< :,33 

GG: awww don't cry!! :( 

AC: :33< no that was just really sappy lol 

GG: oh boo you!! >:P 

AC: :33< hehe but thanks 

AC: :33< so!! on a much ligther note, did you want to retry that roleplaying scene?? :33 

GG: YES omg 

GG: i've been looking forward to this all week i couldn't stop thinking about potential outcomes and where i wanted the story to go 

GG: so one of my ideas w 

gardenGnostic is now an idle chum! 

AC: :33< aw man, did mew fall asleep??

AC: :33< sheesh. 

AC: :33< well, i guess we can pick it up later. 

AC: :33< bye!!!! :33 

arsenicCatnip ceased trolling gardenGnostic at 11:24:21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case ur curious the song from the playlist that spotify didn't have is MAKE ME SICK by Get Scared.


End file.
